interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mill
English Pronunciation * , , * * * Etymology 1 * mille, mylen Noun # A grinding apparatus for substances such as grains, seeds, etc. # The building housing such a grinding apparatus. # A manufacturing plant for paper, steel, textiles, etc. # A building housing such a plant. # An establishment that handles a certain type of situation routinely, such as a divorce mill, etc. Synonyms * factory, works Derived terms * all grist to one’s mill * miller * millhouse * milling * millstone * paper mill * run-of-the-mill * rumor mill, rumour mill * steel mill * trouble at t' mill * windmill Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bosnian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: ведьгев (vedgev) * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 製粉所 (せいふんじょ, seifun jo) * Korean: 방아 (bang-a); 방앗간 (bang-atgan) (the building) * Kurdish: * Latin: * Macedonian: , , * Norwegian: , * Old High German: mulin * Polish: * Portuguese: moenda , moinho * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: млин *: Roman: mlin * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Finnish: * Scottish Gaelic: * Armenian: * Dutch: fabriek (general), papierfabriek (for paper), staalfabriek (for steel), textielfabriek (for textiles) * Finnish: * French: * German: Fabrik (general), Werk (general) Papiermühle (for paper) * Hebrew: * Macedonian: , , , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Turkish: * Dutch: fabriek (general), papierfabriek (for paper), staalfabriek (for steel), textielfabriek (for textiles) * Finnish: tehdas, tehdasrakennus * French: * German: Fabrik (general), Werk (general), Papiermühle (for paper) * Hebrew: * Norwegian: mølle , fabrikk (general) * Polish: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Turkish: , * Dutch: papiermolen (~ burocracy) * Finnish: * Hebrew: * Norwegian: papirmølle (~ burocracy) * : fabrica, molino * : młin (3) Etymology 2 Ultimately from . Noun mill token.]] # An obsolete coin with value one-thousandth of a dollar, or one-tenth of a cent. # One thousandth part, particularly in millage rates of property tax. Synonyms * permille, ‰, ₥ Coordinate terms * percent * basis point Derived terms * millage Translations Etymology 3 From the noun mill Verb # To grind or otherwise process in a mill or other machine. #: to mill flour # To shape, polish, dress or finish using a machine. # To engrave one or more grooves or a pattern around the edge of (a cylindrical object such as a coin). # (followed by around, about, etc.) To move about in an aimless fashion. Synonyms * (move about in an aimless fashion): roam, wander Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Macedonian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Dutch: * Macedonian: , * Dutch: graveren References * * ---- Catalan Etymology Latin milium Noun mill # millet Category:Catalan nouns ---- Irish Pronunciation * or Verb # To spoil Inflection Mutation ---- Manx Etymology From . Noun # honey ---- Scottish Gaelic Verb # to destroy, spoil, ruin Noun # # ---- Wiradhuri Alternative spellings * mil Noun mill # eye Category:Wiradhuri nouns es:mill fa:mill fr:mill io:mill it:mill kk:mill la:mill hu:mill ml:mill no:mill oc:mill pl:mill pt:mill ru:mill simple:mill fi:mill ta:mill te:mill tr:mill vi:mill zh:mill